Patron VS Panda
by Prof Panda
Summary: Salut tout le monde ! Voilà une fanfiction sur le Patron de SLG (pour changer) et Maître Panda J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, en tout cas bonne lecture! P.S n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir!
1. Chapter 1

_**Patron VS Panda**_

_Chapitre 1_

Le Patron s'ennuyait, ce jour-là. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes, ce qui empêchait la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Il regarda ses compagnons: le hippie était scotché sur le canapé, en plein bad trip, le geek s'énervait sur son clavier, les yeux fixant quasiment sans ciller l'écran de l'ordinateur depuis dix heures du matin, Mathieu était penché sur son bureau en train d'écrire le prochain SLG et le panda se préparait un gâteau à la rhubarbe.

Le dangereux criminel réfléchit. Qui pourrait lui servir de victime?

Le Hippie? Non, il n'est bon à rien.

Le Geek? Trop classique.

Mathieu? Mieux vaut ne pas le déranger quand il est concentré.

L'animal protégé? Pourquoi pas...

Il pourrait s'amuser avec son colocataire chanteur dans sa cave, par exemple. La tête déjà remplie de toutes sortes "d'activités" à faire avec le Panda, il s'approcha de la cuisine à pas de loup en fixant sa cible. La cible en question remuait le contenu d'une casserole en chantonnant. Heureusement pour lui, Maître Panda se retourna au moment où son colocataire psychopathe approchait la seringue d'anesthésiant de son cou. Par pur réflexe il saisit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main (une poêle) et la fracassa sur le crâne de son assaillant, qui s'étala par terre, assommé.

Le chanteur en kigurumi mit une main devant sa bouche et posa délicatement la poêle, comme si c'était une bombe. Avertis par le fracas, Mathieu et le Geek accoururent (un avion de chasse aurait pu atterrir dans la maison que le hippie n'aurait pas réagi).

-Il allait me planter sa seringue dans le cou! Se justifia Maître Panda.

Mathieu soupira.

-Il faudrait lui donner une leçon, pour qu'il arrête de nous attaquer tout le temps...

-Mais si on essaye de le punir, il va nous le faire payer...cher, geignit le Geek.

Pendant que le gameur martyrisé et Mathieu débattaient de la démarche à suivre, le panda réfléchit en silence, l'air d'hésiter... Son camarade schizophrène se tourna vers lui:

-Et toi, tu as une idée?

-Hum... Quoi?

-T'as une idée d'un truc à faire pour punir le Patron?

-Bin... j'ai entendu une fois le Patron parler au téléphone, il parlait d'un de ses concurrents, qui était lui aussi tueur et qui habite près d'içi. On pourrait lui livrer le Patron pour qu'il lui montre un peu la situation des victimes... Il a noté son adresse dans son calepin, là.

À ce moment-là, le patron se redressa sur les coudes:

-Aaah ma tête, celui qui m'a fait ça va...

La poêle vola à nouveau jusqu'à sa tête, l'assommant sec.

Mathieu et le Geek regardèrent Maître Panda avec des yeux ronds.

-Désolé, réflexe...expliqua-t-il d'un air innocent.

-Bon, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, mais faut qu'on se dépêche avant qu'il se réveille.

Les trois compagnons attrapèrent les mains et les pieds du criminel et l'amenèrent dans la voiture.

Arrivés à destination, Mathieu et ses personnalités sortirent face à un immeuble délabré, qui semblait inhabité. Ils toquèrent, pas très rassurés.

Pas de réponse. Ils attendirent un peu puis le Geek repartit vers la voiture, joyeux.

-Il a dû changer de planque...

-C'est à propos du Patron! Hurla Mathieu, faisant frôler la crise cardiaque au jeune à la casquette.

Il y eut un silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme de deux mètres bâtit en armoire à glace. Les trois amis levèrent la tête vers le sommet de la montagne embulante. L'homme en façe d'eux avait les cheveux rasés courts, un visage carré avec une barbe mal rasée, un nez tordu (à cause des nombreuses fractures) et un regard menaçant:

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-On a le Patron, et on veut que tu lui apprenne les bonnes manières.

-Sans le tuer, rajouta le Panda.

-Mmm... Faîtes le entrer.

Mathieu et ses deux compagnons portèrent le Patron dans un appartement miteux. Une épaisse couche de crasse était fixée sur le sol, et des détritus jonchaient le plus d'espace disponible possible. Maître Panda grimaça en trébuchant sur une canette de bière où séjournait une sympathique famille de cafards.

-Posez-le là, grogna l'ennemi du Patron en pointant du doigt un canapé allant à ravir avec la magnifique tapisserie caca d'oie.

-Vous ne le tuerez pas, hein? Insista le gars en kigurumi, se sentant un peu responsable de la situation de son colocataire psychopathe.

Le géant lui lança son plus beau sourire, faisant reculer le Geek de terreur:

-Maiiis oui, t'inquiète pas, boule de poils. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai du travail. La sortie, c'est par là.

Ils ressortirent donc les mains dans les poches, en se jurant intérieurement de se laver toutes les parcelles de leur corps avec de l'alcool à 90°, en commençant par les yeux.

De son côté, l'ennemi juré du patron se frottait les mains de bonheur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont naïfs! M'apporter mon pire rival sur un plateau d'argent, et me dire de ne pas le tuer?

Son rire résonna dans tout l'immeuble, faisant frémir les trois compagnons, qui repartaient en voiture.

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Patron VS Panda**

_Chapitre 2_

Ça faisait déjà quelques heures que Mathieu, le Geek et Maître Panda avaient déposé le Patron chez Mr. Baraqué.

C'était pourtant son idée, mais le chanteur attitré de SLG tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Il va le tuer, c'est sûr...

Il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur la chanson que Mathieu venait de lui donner pour le prochain SLG. Finalement, après des heures d'extermination de ses ongles, il prit une décision: descendant sans bruit les escaliers, il saisit un manteau, le flingue du Patron qu'il glissa dans la poche de son kigurumi et sortit sous la pluie, partant à pieds vers la planque de l'ennemi du Patron.

Côté Mathieu:

Une heure plus tard, Mathieu sortit tranquillement de son bureau et appela le Geek au t-shirt rouge.

-On va commencer le nouvel épisode de "SalutLesGeeks" sans le Patron, tu peux aller chercher le Panda? Je t'attends devant le fond vert.

Quelques minutes après, le Geek déboula devant le gars schizophrène, essoufflé.

-Tu...vas pas...me croire! Le Panda...

-Quoi, le Panda?

-Il a disparu!

Côté Patron:

Le dangereux criminel se réveilla attaché par les bras au plafond, dans une pièce crasseuse avec un mal de crâne sans précédent. Pas le meilleur réveil du monde, en somme.

Un type en tablier rentra dans la pièce, ce qui fit écarquiller des yeux le Patron.

-Toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Tony? Cracha-t-il.

-Je te poserai bien la question moi aussi... Pourquoi tes "amis" ont eu la gentillesse de t'amener à moi?

Le Patron se remémora alors les événements avant le noir.

-Tu me crois, si je te dis que ça a commencé par une poêle?

Tony le regarda, stupéfait.

-Ouais nan, laisse tomber.

-En tout cas, tes camarades sont bien naïfs, de croire que je ne te tuerai pas. Le gars attaché eut un rictus désabusé. C'était bien leur genre... Son ennemi se baissa alors et fouilla dans un sac hors de son champ de vision. Il se releva, tenant dans ses mains divers instruments de torture. Choisissant un long couteau effilé, il ricana:

-Je vais d'abord couper ta main droite, pour que ne puisse ni tenir un flingue, ni ta cigarette et ni...

Il se ravisa.

-Enfin, tu m'as compris.

Le Patron réfléchissait à toute vitesse, calculant ses coups. Quand Tony s'élança, il donna un coup de pied dans le plexus, puis, alors que l'homme au tablier titubait, mit de toutes ses forces un autre coup de pied dans son visage.

Le nez cassé, Tony s'étala par terre, assommé. Le trousseau de clés dépassait de sa poche. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, le Patron essaya de passer sa chaussure dans la boucle du trousseau, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire car ses poignets frottaient contre les chaînes, lui mettant la chair à vif. Serrant les dents, il se balança encore une fois... Bingo! Lançant avec son pied les clés en l'air, il les rattrapa in extremis dans sa main.

À partir de là, c'était un jeu d'enfant: il ouvrit les menottes, sauta à terre, donna un vigoureux coup dans les parties de son ennemi (pour un meilleur réveil), prit un flingue dans le sac de torture et sortit de l'immeuble délabré.

Respirant une bouffée d'air frais satisfaction, il pensa soudain: "Mieux vaut ne pas laisser cet enfoiré vivant."

Mais, en rentrant à nouveau dans la pièce où était étendu Tony quelques instants auparavant, il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Plus de géant à terre.

"Merde! Je ferai mieux de me barrer... Il connait mieux l'immeuble que moi. A la place je vais faire payer Mathieu, le Geek et ce putain de Panda."

Il ressortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers un raccourci qui permettait de rejoindre la maison de Mathieu.

**A suivre...**

_Merci à Akura Fokkusu pour tes conseils et pour la correction! _:)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Patron VS Panda**_

_Chapitre 3_

Maître Panda s'arrêta, essoufflé et trempé jusqu'aux os, devant l'immeuble austère. Il hésita quelques secondes devant le pas de la porte puis rentra d'un air décidé.

Sur ses gardes, il explora l'appartement pièce par pièce, fronçant le nez devant la crasse qui recouvrait chaque objet. Il arriva dans une salle où pendaient deux chaînes, et où une flaque de sang s'étendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Le chanteur de SLG la contourna prudemment et s'avança dans la salle, à la recherche d'un signe de vie.

Il fut servi: le signe de vie en question déboula dans la pièce, avec des yeux de fous et le nez en sang.

-IL EST OÙ? OÙ EST CE SALOPARD?!

Maître Panda eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'ennemi numéro 1 du Patron le saisit à la gorge et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur.

-Je vais le retrouver et le faire payer, ce connard...

Il ressortit en courant, laissant le Panda, la tête en sang, avachi par terre.

Il fallut quelques minutes à ce dernier pour rassembler assez de force pour se relever et sortir du bâtiment, la tête dans les mains :

-Putain il m'a pas raté...

Il regarda sa main: elle était poisseuse de sang.

-Il faut absolument que je retrouve le Patron... Réfléchis, où est-ce qu'il pourrait être? Dans une de ses planques, par exemple. J'en connais une pas très loin. Autant y jeter un œil...

Côté Mathieu:

-Bah, merde alors...souffla Mathieu, perplexe.

Lui, le Geek et le Hippie (qu'ils avaient trainé avec eux) se trouvaient dans l'appartement poussiéreux.

-Y'a personne, dit le jeune homme à la casquette en essayant de cacher son soulagement.

-Justement, ils devraient y avoir des gens. Regarde, y a des menottes et une flaque de sang, tu trouves pas ça bizarre? Si ça se trouve... (Il marqua une pose, imaginant la scène) Le Panda est arrivé, le Patron détachent ses menottes, lui tape dessus et part.

-Elle tient pas debout ton histoire, banane! Et Tony alors?

-Bah je sais pas moi, il est allé faire les courses!

-Tu te goures sur toute la ligne, gros!

Mathieu et son double au t-shirt rouge se retournèrent, surpris, en entendant le hippie qui l'ouvrait pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

-Je suis sûr que c'est pas du sang mais du ketchup, gros! Ils ont voulu essayer le nouvel aspirateur Symphony de chez Bissel et ils ont mangé des pattes bolognaises tous les trois. Ils auraient pu nous attendre...

Il se replongea aussitôt dans une béate admiration de ses mains.

-J'ai presque cru qu'il allait dire un truc intelligent... soupira le présentateur de SLG. Bon, il va bientôt faire nuit, il vaut mieux retourner à la maison. Ils reviendront tous seuls.

Ils repartirent à la voiture, pas mécontents de sortir du bâtiment.

Côté Patron:

Le Patron s'avança sur le pas de la porte, dégaina le flingue qu'il avait "emprunté" à Tony, l'arma et ouvrit sans bruit la porte et rentra dans la maison Sommet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri retentit:

-Vous êtes où, bandes de mauviettes?!

Il ressortit d'un pas rageur, arrêta un taxi et partit vers une de ses planques.

"Autant recommencer à les chercher demain...Mmm... Je vais chercher une victime dans une boîte de nuit ou pas? Nan, chuis pas d'humeur et j'ai mal au crâne..."

Quand il arriva devant une de ses planques, il faisait noir. L'homme en noir paya le chauffeur, attendit qu'il soit parti et ouvrit doucement la porte en face de lui.

Côté Panda:

Maître Panda boita jusqu'à la planque du Patron la plus proche, priant pour qu'elle soit ouverte. Elle l'était. Il rentra dans le studio, vérifiant quand même s'il y avait un Patron qui traînait dans les parages. L'odeur de l'appartement ne l'avait bizarrement pas quitté... Le chanteur visita le peu de pièces du studio, et ne fut pas surpris de trouver un lit deux places, des chaînes, des paquets de cigarettes, des boites de préservatifs et pleins d'objets non identifiés, disséminés partout.

Il sursauta en voyant la porte d'entrée. Fermée. Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas l'avoir refermé. Le Panda secoua la tête: le coup lui avait embrouillé l'esprit. Il éteignit toutes les lumières pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il était pourtant relativement tôt, mais, épuisé par sa journée, l'homme au kigurumi s'endormit aussitôt. Sa dernière pensée fut plutôt insolite: l'odeur de moisi était plus forte que jamais. Il ne s'en occupa cependant pas et sombra dans un sommeil agité. Jusqu'au moment où la poignée de la porte se baissa en grinçant...

**A suivre...**_(sans blague)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Patron VS Panda**_

_Chapitre 4_

En rentrant en voiture, Mathieu et ses compagnons réfléchissaient à une façon quelconque de retrouver Maître Panda et le Patron. Enfin, surtout Mathieu, vu que le jeune à la casquette priait pour qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais le dangereux criminel, et le hippie pensait... à rien, en fait.

Soudain, le Geek faillit s'étrangler.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'affola Mathieu.

-Rien...Je...J'ai cru voir dans le taxi qu'on vient de croiser le Patron. J'ai dû rêver...

Ils se garèrent devant la maison, très accueillante après le pauvre immeuble crasseux qu'ils venaient de quitter. Après avoir mangé du bout des lèvres (pas besoin de préciser lesquelles, hein), ils rejoignirent leur chambre respective, en espérant dormir. Mais ni le Geek ni Mathieu n'y arrivèrent, peu habitués au silence.

D'habitude la nuit était rythmée par les cris des victimes dans la cave ou encore par la voix du Panda (un touuut petit peu plus harmonieuse) qui répétait dans sa chambre. Mais là, rien. Silence. Un silence de mort.

Après s'être retourné pendant des heures dans son lit, le célèbre youtubeur se leva et alla dans la cuisine d'un pas lourd. Il vit alors l'ado à la casquette assit seul à la table, un paquet de clopes du Patron et le micro de l'autre porté disparu dans les mains. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon, les yeux embués.

-Tu crois qu'on va les retrouver?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit Mathieu. On les reverra, bien assez vite.

-Mais...si le sang par terre, à l'appartement, c'était au Patron et qu'il était...

-Calmes toi, gamin! Dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu connais le Patron, il sait se sortir de situations bien pires.

Le gamin en question lui sauta dans les bras en s'essuyant discrètement les yeux.

-Tu sais quoi? Ça te dit d'aller les chercher? Je sais qu'il est super tard mais puisqu'on arrive pas à dormir...

Le Geek se releva et hocha la tête avec détermination.

-Allons-y!

Quelques heures plus tôt, le Panda se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'y avait rien de suspect, pourtant. L'instinct le poussa cependant à jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui. Soudain il entendit la poignée de la porte se baisser en grinçant légèrement. Il eut à peine le temps de se jeter sous la table basse que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer le Patron, le flingue subtilisé à Tony braqué devant lui. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce et faillit laisser échapper un éclat de rire nerveux: en face de lui, deux oreilles noires dépassaient de sous la petite table.

-Sérieusement... Sors de là, boule de poils.

Le Panda sortit en tremblant de sous la table en levant les mains en l'air, mais la tête haute en signe de défi. Il écarquilla alors les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais trop tard. Le Patron sentit contre sa tempe un objet froid. Le canon d'un revolver. Une voix éraillée résonna alors dans le studio:

-Nous y revoilà, pas vrai?

-Tony... soupira le criminel de l'émission.

Maître Panda sortit de sa poche son flingue et le braqua vers Tony.

-Pose ton arme!

-Eeeh mais c'est mon flingue! S'indigna le Patron.

-T'osera jamais me buter, ricana Tony.

Ce dernier donna un vigoureux coup de crosse sur la tempe du Patron, qui lâcha son arme de douleur. Le géant le saisit par les épaules, donnant un coup de genou dans les...attributs masculins de son ennemi qui s'écroula par terre. L'homme au kigurumi essayait quant à lui de viser le mieux possible la machine à tuer sans toucher le Patron, ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

"Calme-toi. Respire. Prend ton temps." Se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.

Tony donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme à terre.

-Crève... putain...de merde...tu vas crever oui!? Hurlait le géant en rythmant chaque mot par un coup de pied.

Un coup de feu retentit. Tony hurla.

-Arg mon épaule!

-Merde, merde, merde, je l'ai raté, comment on recharge?

L'autre taré lui sauta dessus, la bave aux lèvres. Un autre coup de feu retentit. La balle qui venait de sortir du canon alla directement s'imbriquer...dans les parties de Tony.

-Hhhhhh... Vous avez quoi avec ça putain ?!

Il frappa de toutes ces forces le Panda qui s'étala sur le sol en perdant connaissance.

-Toi, tu vas souffrir et regretter d'être né. Le Patron peut attendre.

Il chargea sa future victime sur son épaule intacte, et marcha jusqu'à la sortie en se tenant l'entrejambe, lui donnant une démarche plutôt particulière.

Le criminel affalé contre un mur près de la porte fixait intensément son pistolet, à deux mètres de lui, en espérant que celui-ci lévite comme par magie jusqu'à sa main. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Il soupira et se mit à ramper jusqu'à lui, serrant les dents de douleur quand ses deux côtes cassées entraient en contact avec le sol. Deux pieds apparurent devant son champ de vision.

-Où tu comptais aller, toi?

Une des deux chaussures entra en collision avec son visage, puis ce fut le noir.

Il fut réveillé par deux voies, qui semblaient lointaines. Dont une, désagréable, plaintive qui lui semblait familière. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de calme, pour qu'il apprécie entièrement la fraîcheur du carrelage contre son visage. L'autre voix retentit plus près. Elle avait l'air inquiète. On le secoua, et il grogna de frustration. "Laissez-moi tranquille avec mon carrelage, nom de dieu!" Pensa-t-il. Il essaya d'articuler la phrase mais ce ne fut pas très concluant.

-Il a dit quoi?

-Je crois qu'il parlait de carrelage... Il a perdu la boule!

Les voies étaient tout près maintenant. On le secoua avec plus de force. Il soupira, ce qui lui causa une douleur atroce du côté de ses côtes, et ouvrit les yeux.

Le visage de Mathieu apparut en gros plan devant lui.

-Aaah mais bouge de là, gamin!

Celui-ci sourit.

-C'est bon, il est de retour parmi les vivants, ton Patron.

Le Geek s'approcha avec suspicion.

-Euh...salut.

Le Patron grogna et s'adossa au mur. Il était toujours dans sa planque (plus très bien planquée, vu que tout le monde l'avait trouvé), au même endroit où l'avait laissé Tony.

-Tony! Il faut que je le retrouve...

Il se releva péniblement avec l'aide du mur.

-Oh, calme-toi, mec. T'as deux côtes cassées, des méchants bleus un peu partout et t'as pas vu ta tronche. D'abord, on passe à la pharmacie, ensuite à la maison, on te soigne, puis tu pourras faire la chasse aux types barges. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas croisé le Panda?

Le Patron lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

-Si, vaguement. Bon, faut qu'on bouge.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Patron VS Panda**_

_Chapitre 5_

-Ils vont se bouger, oui?!

Le Patron faisait les cent pas devant la pharmacie, attendant impatiemment le retour de Mathieu et de son protégé à la casquette. Il aurait voulu rentrer dans le bâtiment pour les secouer un peu, mais les pharmaciens lui avait "gentiment" ordonné d'éteindre sa cigarette. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas fait, et il avait dû sortir. Il n'allait pas obéir à quelques imbéciles en blouse, il avait sa fierté tout de même. N'empêche, maintenant il était obligé de poiroter à côté de la voiture avec pour seule compagnie sa clope et ses côtes douloureuses. Finalement, ses deux compagnons ressortirent avec le sac de médicaments et de bandages.

-J'espère que vous êtes plus rapide au lit, sinon on s'ennuierait vite... grogna le criminel.

-Je te signale qu'on fait ça pour toi !

-Peut-être, mais tu es au courant que la plupart des médocs seront utilisé par le Hippie pour ses "expériences"?

Cela eut le mérite de fermer le clapet de Mathieu.

Ils retournèrent à la maison en silence. Beaucoup trop lentement au goût du Patron. Mais comment expliquer que le Panda, le petit préféré de Mathieu, était en danger de mort après lui avoir sauvé la vie?

Arrivé dans le salon, le présentateur de la célèbre émission voulut mettre des bandages à l'endroit où les côtes étaient cassées.

-Laisse, je vais le faire.

-Arrête de chipoter, et enlève ta chemise.

-Non, c'est moi qui le fais.

-Mais quelle tête de mule! Laisse-moi faire!

-Je t'ai déjà dit: NON !

-Tu serais pas un peu une chochotte, par hasard ?

-Pas du tout ! Je veux juste le faire moi.

-Pffff...

Le Patron se regarda dans le miroir, dans la salle de bain. C'était pas terrible, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Quelques contusions, la lèvre ouverte et une entaille pas très profonde sur le nez. Il alluma le robinet, mit ses mains en coupe et se versa l'eau sur le visage. Il se sentait...bizarre. Pas à cause de ses blessures, non, autre chose. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps... De... Oui, c'était bien de l'inquiétude, mais aussi une pointe de culpabilité, envers son camarade panda.

Il soupira bruyamment, puis retourna dans le salon où Mathieu l'attendait.

-Alors, on fait quoi?

-JE vais à la recherche de Tony. Vous, vous restez là. Sinon vous me gênerez.

Son employeur eut beau protester, il fut intraitable. Il y avait une autre raison que le Patron ne disait pas: Tony pourrait les utiliser contre lui, et il ne voulait pas d'autres dégâts collatéraux comme Maître Panda.

Il sortit sous le regard noir de Mathieu et celui plutôt inquiet que le Geek essayait de dissimuler.

"On n'aura aucun mal à le rattraper, puisqu'il y va à pied." Pensa Mathieu. Comme s'il avait entendu, le tueur-violeur se retourna vers lui, en agitant les clés de la voiture dans sa main.

-Eeeh reviens ici, espèce de...

Le moteur de la voiture gronda, et le Patron s'éloigna en agitant la main par la vitre ouverte.

Maître Panda papillonna des yeux en se réveillant, l'air hagard. Il leva avec un grognement de douleur sa tête et regarda autour de lui: la pièce était dans une semi-pénombre et totalement vide. La faible lumière se diffusait par la mince ouverture de la porte, à sa gauche, où des bruits de télévision résonnaient.

Il était suspendu par les bras au plafond, de manière à ne toucher le sol que sur la pointe des pieds. Pas la position la plus confortable du monde, en somme.

Il voulut regarder derrière lui, et ses poignets frottèrent contre l'intérieur des menottes, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. La télé s'arrêta soudain. Des pas retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le grand copain du Patron.

-Mes menottes te plaisent? Il se peut que des clous se trouvent malencontreusement dedans. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal, car sinon il se pourrait que tu n'apprécies pas la suite.

Le Panda ne daigna même pas lui répondre, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir.

-Je sais ce que tu penses :"Le Patron va venir et lui foutre une raclée, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire." Et bien permet moi de te détromper. J'ai en effet l'intention que celui-ci nous trouve. Mais pas tout de suite. Il nous trouvera, c'est sûr, mais il mettra minimum quelques jours, et encore, rien ne prouve qu'il n'abandonnera pas. Je veux qu'il te voie, mort ou presque, et qu'il se sente coupable, terriblement coupable.

"Il est taré..." pensa Maître Panda avec horreur.

-Bon... marmonna Tony, pensif. Par quoi je pourrai commencer? Voyons... Et si je te montrais ce qui t'attends?

Il ressortit de la pièce, appuya sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la pièce, et partit chercher quelque chose dans la pièce à côté. Il revint avec une clé USB et un paquet de clopes, et en alluma une en mettant la clé dans un lecteur juste en dessous d'un écran de télévision que le Panda n'avait pas vu jusque là.

-Quelques vidéos que je garde comme trophées de chacune de mes victimes. Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle... ricana-t-il en montrant plusieurs caméras dispersées dans divers endroit de la pièce, pour des meilleurs prises de vue.

Il se mit debout à côté du Panda et alluma le lecteur vidéo grâce à sa télécommande. Aussitôt, ils virent à l'écran les premières victimes de Tony se faire torturer et violer, puis achever quand elles devenaient des pantins sans réactions.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Maître Panda ne tint plus et détourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Mais les sons, eux, restèrent bien distincts, fournissant à son cerveau des informations qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

Pendant que sa victime essayait d'ignorer les bruits, Tony souriait en regardant ses vidéos-souvenirs. Pendant un temps indéterminé, peut-être quelques minutes ou des heures, ils restèrent comme ça, côte à côte. Enfin, le psychopathe leva la télécommande, et arrêta les vidéos.

-Maintenant, tu sais à quoi t'attendre.

Le chanteur de SalutLesGeeks releva la tête d'un air méfiant.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

Il remonta tout de même la manche de celui-ci et appuya dessus avec sa cigarette, faisant gémir de douleur l'homme au kigurumi.

-Pour te rappeler que tu es maintenant à moi, grogna-t-il en désignant la brûlure.

Il sortit, laissant le Panda, son moral au plus bas, tranquille pour la nuit. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas... Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

_Jour 2 de captivité:_

Il fut réveillé par un seau d'eau glaciale.

-C'est l'heure de se réveiller, la belle aux dormants. On a un programme chargé aujourd'hui.

Un nouveau seau d'eau s'abattit sur le Panda. Celui-ci hoqueta:

-Arrête, arrête c'est bon, je suis réveillé.

Une troisième vague glacée lui fut jetée dessus, ce qui valut un regard furieux à Tony.

-Celui-là, c'est pour la suite.

Sous le regard terrifié de sa victime, il sortit un taser de son énorme sac de sport.

-L'eau facilite le passage de l'électricité, expliqua-t-il.

Comme pour lui prouver, il alluma l'objet et lui toucha le bras avec, faisant convulser l'homme au kigurumi. Il sourit en voyant que ce dernier se mordait la lèvre (no comment pour les pervers(es)) pour ne pas crier.

Il appuya le taser au même endroit, faisant gémir sa victime. Il refit son geste jusqu'à qu'il crie de douleur, puis il détacha ses menottes. Maître Panda tomba lourdement par terre, pantelant. Tony s'assit alors sur lui et lui enleva son kigurumi, donnant un coup d'électricité à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le repousser. Lorsqu'il se retrouva en caleçon, son bourreau alla reremplir les seaux et jeta le contenu du premier sur lui puis recommença à le taser dans de divers endroits. Il ne s'arrêta que quand Maître Panda n'eut plus de réactions, et sortit non sans lui avoir auparavant auparavant soufflé à l'oreille:

-Je reviendrai demain.

La malheureuse créature en voie de disparition n'eut pas d'autres choix que de remettre son kigurumi plein d'eau et de se blottir dans un coin, trempé jusqu'aux os, tremblant comme une feuille autant à cause du froid que de ses récentes électrocutions. Il s'endormit vite, totalement épuisé.

Le Patron alluma le moteur de la bagnole et retourna en direction de la maison. Il avait visité quatre planques qu'il connaissait de Tony, mais rien.

Le vide.

Aucunes traces d'un mangeur de bambous ou d'un "lui" faisant le double de sa taille. Demain, il recommencera à chercher dans les deux dernières planques qu'il connaissait, et s'ils n'étaient pas là, il devrait interroger toutes ses connaissances pour les retrouver. De toute façon, il y avait de grandes chances que Tony ait déjà achevé son compagnon...

Était-il nécessaire de continuer les recherches?

Il soupira, frustré.

**A suivre...**

_Plus qu'un chapitre! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Patron VS Panda**_

_Chapitre 6_

Jour 3 de captivité:

-Je crois, soupira le chanteur.

Il n'avait plus aucunes notions du temps qui s'écoulait, entre les quatre murs de béton gelé. De plus, son kidnappeur n'avait pas fait surface depuis la veille.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant plaçe au criminel, qui avait encore moins commode qu'avant, exploit considérable.

-Debout.

Son captif lui jeta un regard de défi.

-J'ai dit DEBOUT! S'énerva Tony en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

Le Panda se recroquevilla mais ne céda pas. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Son bourreau serra les dents, souffla profondément pour se calmer un peu, mit son pied sur la jambe de ce dernier et appuya de tout son poids. Un horrible craquement retentit et Maître Panda hurla.

-Maintenant, lève-toi.

"Si je dois l'affronter, autant ne pas le faire à terre. Même si je n'ai aucune chance vu que j'arrive même pas à l'atteindre à la tête sur la pointe des pieds, je trouverai bien un moyen de lui faire mal."

Il se leva péniblement en faisant attention à ne pas s'aider de sa jambe blessée, le menton haut. Ledit menton se prit un magnifique crochet, qui renvoya le pauvre gars au tapis.

-Allez, lève toi! J'ai pas tout mon temps! Ah si, justement, ricana Tony.

Nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre.

-T'es au courant qu'à cause de toi et de ton copain pédophile, j'ai dû aller me faire opérer. Du bas ventre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je pourrai pas utiliser mon engin pour un bon moment. Et tu vas le payer. Cher.

Il saisit la cause de sa récente opération à la gorge et le releva de force, le planqua contre le mur et lui remit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

-J'aimerais vraiment te tuer, mais autant faire durer le plaisir... Et puis j'ai deux ou trois questions à te poser. Premièrement, où habites-tu, toi et tout tes camarades?

Maître Panda releva lentement la tête, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ennemi et fit un sourire goguenard, ressemblant pendant une seconde trait pour trait au Patron, faisant reculer d'un pas Tony. -Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire, connard?

Le connard en question reprit aussitôt contenance et grinca:

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Il saisit le Panda par les cheveux et lui fracassa la tête contre le mur.

Noir.

Le chanteur de SLG se réveilla quelque minutes plus tard, avec l'impression qu'un camion benne lui avait roulé sur le crâne puis avait fait quelques marches arrière avant de partir. Il fit un rapide topo de la situation: mains liées dans le dos, une jambes inutilisable, couché sur le ventre sur le béton froid, son champ de vision réduit, tremblant de froid à cause de son kigurumi glacial. Bon, ça pouvait être pire, au moins Tony n'était pas là...

Deux pieds surgirent devant son visage.

-On est bien comme ça?

-Nickel, et toi? Marmonna Maître Panda, sa tête le lancinant impitoyablement.

Il fut saisi par sa capuche et trainé par terre jusqu'à une bassine en bois remplie d'eau.

-Ça veut dire non? Souffla la victime.

-Ta geule.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Tony le redressa sur les genoux et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

-Je repose encore ma question: où habite le Patron?

-Attends, répète j'ai pas bien capté.

Son ennemi ne saisit pas l'ironie de la phrase et s'exécuta.

-Encore une fois pour voir?

Il dut y avoir un tilt dans le cerveau du géant qui grogna:

-Tu te fouts de moi?

-Noooon, qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

-Bon, répond clairement à ma question.

-Rhaaaa, y a quoi que tu captes pas? Je vais te répondre clairement: va te faire foutre, enculé.

Tony saisit une nouvelle fois les cheveux du Panda et lui plongea la tête dans l'eau gelée.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté un instant: il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, tout était assourdi. Il resta comme ça quelques secondes, en parfaite quiétude.

Puis il commença à manquer cruellement d'air. Il essaya de relever la tête hors de l'eau, mais Tony le maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Commençant à s'affoler, il gigota dans tout les sens, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il hurla, des bulles tournoyant autour de lui alors qu'un rire satisfait résonnait, quelque part au dessus de lui. Voyant de grosses taches danser devant ses yeux, la pointrine en feu, il arrêta de se débattre, détendit ses bras crispés contre la bassine et abandonna toute résistance, résigné et presque soulagé que l'attente insupportable cesse enfin.

Au moment où il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, le psycopathe le tira en arrière, et il put à nouveau remplir ses poumons douloureux de grandes goulées d'air.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas avoir une mort rapide?

Le Panda cracha toute l'eau qu'il pût, puis Tony souffla juste derrière lui une autre question:

- Combien êtes-vous dans la maison?

Le pauvre gars au kigurumi ne voulait en aucun cas retenter l'expérience de la semi-noyade. Il ne voulait pas non plus livrer d'informations à l'ennemi juré du Patron, car celui-ci pourrait s'attaquer à tout les membres de l'émission, les tuant jusqu'au dernier.

Il craqua alors: se mettant en position foetale, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à pleurer, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Réponds moi! Tonna son bourreau.

Devant son mutisme, il lui prit le cou de forçe et, malgré les plaintes assourdissantes du Panda, lui replonga le haut du corps dans la cuve.

L'interrogatoire dura toute la soirée, et Tony dut bien admettre sa défaite.

-Tu es plus résistant que je ne l'aurais cru... Tu m'impressionnes, petit.

Il enleva d'un coup sec sa ceinture avec un sourire mauvais.

-Mais il y a une fin à tout.

Il se plaça derrière lui, et le Panda ne vit que l'ombre du psychopathe, sur le mur en façe lui, lever le bras.

-Non non non non n...

La ceinture claqua.

Une seconde plus tard, une énorme vague de douleur traversa tout le dos.

-Aaaaaa...

Sa voix se brisa au deuxième coup. La souffrance et lui ne faisait plus qu'un.

-Un de mes informateurs m'a dit que le Patron avait renoncé à continuer les recherches, ricana Tony, dans le but de détruire sa victime autant physiquement que mentalement.

Celle-ci gémit autant de douleur que de désespoir. La ceinture fouetta une troisième fois son dos, déchirant son kigurumi.

-Alors, où habite le Patron? Redemanda pour la énieme fois le criminel en redonnant un coup pour appuyer son dernier mot.

Le Panda s'écroula par terre, exténué, le regard vide. Le soulevant par le coup, Tony lui donna une nouvelle droite.

-Répond moi, putain!

Maître Panda cracha le liquide au goût métallique qui emplissait sa bouche, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Son bourreau le lâcha, exaspéré, le regardant s'écraser au sol.

-Tu n'es plus bon à rien, visiblement... Je reviendrais demain. Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Maître Panda, à bout de force, savait que le lendemain il ne tiendrait pas toute la journée et qu'il finirait par lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. "Pitié, Patron, sauve nous de ce pétrin!" Pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans une léthargie profonde.

Jour 4 de captivité:

Tony ne vint pas ce jour-là, laissant Maître Panda imaginer des hypothèses plus ou moins plausibles. Heureusement pour ce dernier, mourrant de soif et de faim, le géant se pointa le soir, avec un plateau de nourriture et d'eau.

Il le laissa manger rapidement son assiette, l'air pensif. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Tony se précipita voir le visiteur, et le compagnon du Patron entendit une voix parler à toute allure, affolée, mais il était trop loin pour en saisir les paroles. La porte claqua et le tueur, fébrile, revint en courant.

-Le Patron arrive! Souffla-t-il.

Maître Panda s'illumina: Tony lui avait menti! Le Patron ne l'avait pas abandonné!

-Pas le temps de finir l'interrogatoire, tu dois être mort avant qu'il arrive, et moi déjà parti.

Le sourire naissant de Maître Panda disparut aussitôt. Tony allait le tuer... Le Patron n'arrivera pas à temps pour lui! Il se débattit quand son ennemi le releva de force, mais rien à faire; il était trop costaud. Tony lui attacha les mains dans le dos et le jeta dans un coin, puis alla chercher un petit tabouret et une longue corde. Le Panda, les yeux écarquillés, comprenait peu à peu ce qui l'attendait: l'homme au cicatrice passa la corde dans un anneau de fer fixé au plafond et fit un noeud coulant.

Il essaya de se glisser hors de la salle mais Tony l'arrêta en posant son pied sur sa jambe cassée, lui causant une douleur atroce. Il fut trainé de force jusqu'au tabouret, positionné juste en dessous du noeud coulant, et il lui mit la corde autour du cou, resserant le plus possible. L'animal protégé se retrouva alors debout sur la pointe des pieds (Enfin sur la pointé DU pied valide...) sur le tabouret, les mains dans le dos et la corde lui enserrant le cou. Alors que Tony allait donner un coup dans le marche-pied, on frappa à nouveau à la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

-C'est moi! Retentit une voix sarcastique que le Panda connaissait par coeur.

Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée: l'ennemi du Patron sortit un couteau de sa poche et attendit que l'intru rentre dans la pièce. Ledit intru poussa la porte et vit avec stupéfaction la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il réagit cependant au quart de tour et sortit son pistolet de sa poche.

Trop tard.

Tony lui arracha des mains le flingue et le jeta par terre, préférant le corps à corps, sûr de le battre facilement étant donné sa large carrure. Pourtant, le Patron évita les premiers coups avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on lui avait donné le titre du plus grand criminel au monde, titre que Tony convoitait depuis des années. Furieux qu'il lui tienne tête, le géant multipliait les attaques alors que son ennemi, lui, augmentait les parades avec adresse. Pourtant, ce dernier était trop accaparé pour pouvoir inverser la tendance. Ça aurait pu continuer longtemps, tout les deux aussi tenace l'un que l'autre. Mais malheureusement pour Maître Panda, durant le combat quelqu'un tapa dans le tabouret qui se renversa, le laissant suspendu par le cou dans le vide.

-Pa...Pat...patron... gargouilla-t-il.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit avec effroi la situation de son compagnon. Mais Tony ne le laissait pas s'approcher du chanteur, qui s'étranglait peu à peu.

-Bordel de merde, tu pouvais attendre un peu?

Le Patron se jeta alors sur le pistolet par terre et tira dans le noeud au plafond qui se rompi, libérant le Panda qui tomba lourdement sur sa jambe cassée, le faisant hurler.

La seconde d'inattention du Patron permit à Tony de passer derrière lui et de l'étrangler, l'emmenant au sol pendant que l'homme en noir se débattait en vain pour défaire l'étau qui lui enserrait la trachée. Quand il fut sûr que le Patron ne se relèverai pas immédiatement, il le lâcha et prit le couteau qui gisait près de lui. Victorieux, le géant leva le bras pour le planter dans la gorge de son ennemi, qui essayait désespérément de se soustraire de son emprise, maintenu par terre d'une main.

Maître Panda se jeta alors sur son kidnappeur, les faisant chuter tout les deux. Il y eut une melée de coups puis ils se relevèrent, se séparant, à bout de souffle. L'homme au kigurumi saisit alors le flingue que le Patron avait lâché en tombant, visa et appuya plusieurs fois sur la détente, le visage crispé de haine, touchant Tony en plein dans la poitrine. Celui-ci tituba, stupéfait, et chuta.

-Bravo, gamin, j'aurais pas fait mieux! Si tu pouv...

Le Patron se tut en suivant le regard du Panda.

Le manche du couteau dépassait du ventre de ce dernier, formant une tâche écarlate qui s'agrandissait peu à peu. Il se releva précipitamment et saisit son compagnon au vol.

-Non, non, non... Attends, ça va d'arranger, tout va bien, ok? Essaye de rester conscient, d'accord?

Maître Panda s'évanouit.

-Bon. Visiblement, tu n'es pas d'accord.

Il prit la créature dans les bras et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de s'immobiliser en voyant Tony convulser.

"Si je pars maintenant, je ne pourrai pas torturer ce mec avant qu'il meure, et j'ai beaucoup de trucs à lui faire payer... Mais si je reste là, c'est la boule de poils qui va mourir..."

-Rhaaa, va au diable!

Il sortit de la pièce en courant avec son protégé dans les bras, appelant avec difficulté l'hôpital.

_**Epilogue:**_

Maître Panda se réveilla dans un lit blanc, avec une machine bipant régulièrement à côté de lui.

-L'hôpital, soupira-t-il.

-Déjà reveillé, gamin?

Le gamin en question sursauta et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Le Patron était adossé contre le mur et le regardait, son éternel rictus collé au visage.

-Ouais, c'est moi qui suis de garde, ce matin.

-Je suis là depuis combien de temps?

-Deux jours. T'as vraiment fais flipper Mathieu, tu sais.

-Et toi, tu fais quoi là?

-Je te surveille. Au cas où tu t'envolerai. Et puis j'ai vu des petites infirmières super bonnes, je pense que ce soir je...

-Je m'en fou, je m'en fou! L'interrompit le Panda. J'ai déjà assez entendu de trucs pervers pour toute ma vie.

Le Patron s'adouçit:

-Ouais, peut être... Au fait, vu que ton ancien kigurumi est irrécupérable, Mathieu et le Geek t'ont acheté ça.

Il lui balança un paquet que le blessé se dépêcha d'ouvrir.

-Un nouveau kigurumi! En plus doux... ronronna-t-il.

-C'est ça, ouais. Ah sinon, ça c'est de ma part, ricana le psycopathe en lui envoyant un autre paquet. Bon, puisque tu es réveillé, je vais aller faire un tour dans les toilettes des dames, moi.

Il sortit, laissant Maître Panda perplexe devant la boite.

-Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être?

Il l'ouvrit prudemment et plongea la main dedans. C'était... une poêle.

Le chanteur éclata de rire.

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais...

**Fin**

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous ait plu!_

_Un grand merci à Akura Fokkusu pour ses conseils et sa correction ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à mettre un review pour donner votre avis, et à bientôt!_


End file.
